<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A child's evening prayer by Kaantt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213631">A child's evening prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt'>Kaantt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthem for the children [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Domestic Violence, Hurt, M/M, Marriage Without Love, Physical Abuse, Torture, Unhappy Ending, War, genre beaucoup, je tue du monde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Léodagan de Carmélide ne croit pas que les Dieux existent. Comment pourrait-il? Si les Dieux existaient, sa vie n'aurait pas été si misérable...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthem for the children [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A child's evening prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ere on my bed my limbs I lay<br/>It hath not been my use to pray<br/>With moving lips or bended knees;<br/>But silently, by slow degrees,<br/>My spirit I to Love compose,<br/>In humble trust mine eye-lids close,<br/>With reverential resignation,<br/>No wish conceived, no thought exprest,<br/>Only a sense of supplication;<br/>A sense o'er all my soul imprest<br/>That I am weak, yet not unblest,<br/>Since in me, round me, every where<br/>Eternal strenght and wisdom are.<br/>Samuel Taylor Coleridge - The pains of sleep - first paragraph</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Léodagan le sanguinaire, roi de Carmélide, s'effondre sur la terre battue de la plaine Orcanienne. Un soldat ennemi vient de lui transpercer le ventre de son épée. La lame se brise, une partie reste bloquée dans le ventre de Léodagan. Il n'a pas si mal que ça. Enfin, disons qu'il a connu pire. Quelle idée de rejoindre la résistance... Ça ne lui a apporté que des emmerdes ce truc, mais Bohort et Calogrenant ont tant insisté... Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et puis, de tout façon, plutôt rester avec ses proches que se mettre sous les ordres d'un péteux, illégitime et tyrannique qu'il n'a jamais pu encadrer. L'arrière de sa tête heurte le sol dur, tout devient noir. Il ne peut pas bouger, il ne voit plus rien. Mais, il sent tout, il entend tout. Il entend le bruit des sabots des chevaux qui passent près de son oreille, il entend le cliquetis des armes, il sent la terre trembler quand le tire d'une catapulte atterrit. Est-ce ainsi qu'il va finir? Bah, après tout c'est une bonne mort, digne, noble, elle pourrait peut-être même compenser son existence misérable. Soudain, il entend un cri d'horreur. On appelle son nom. Il entend des pas se précipiter vers son corps inerte. Deux bras l'enlacent. Son nom est répété une fois, deux fois, trois fois...</p><p>"Dagan?! Dagan?! Dagan!! Je t'en prie! Dagan! Réponds-moi! Ne me fais pas ce coup là! Pas maintenant... Je t'en supplie Dagan, on a besoin de toi ici! Merde, J'AI besoin de toi! Dagan, tu m'entends? Léodagan?!</p><p>La voix de Calogrenant se brise. Il hurle de nouveau le nom de son ami, il secoue son corps, le serre encore plus étroitement contre lui, rien à faire, l'autre ne donne toujours pas de signe de vie. Le roi de Calédonie appuie son front contre celui de son camarade. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et manque de se briser la mâchoire. Des larmes chaudes et des gouttes de sang tombent sur le visage du roi de Carmélide. Il les sent couler lentement sur ses joues pour venir se loger dans le creux de son cou. La sensation est presque agréable, comme s'il se lavait le visage. Il a envie de vomir, tous ses organes semblent vouloir s'échapper par sa bouche. La bile remonte dans sa gorge, elle est sucrée, presque écœurante. Un deuxième liquide accompagne la bile. Il goûte le sang qui remplace sa salive, chaque papille de sa langue est recouverte par le liquide pourpre, il goûte le fer, ça a exactement le même goût que la dernière fois, il s'en souvient très bien. Jamais il ne pourra oublier ce goût. Sa vision s'éclaircit de nouveau. Il entrouvre les yeux. Il aperçoit enfin le visage de Calogrenant. Il est couvert de sang. Certainement pas le sien, heureusement, mais il est presque méconnaissable. Le roi de Calédonie pleure, il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il ne regarde même plus le corps de son ami, sa tête est tournée vers le sol, la vision du corps de celui qu'il croit mort lui est trop insupportable. Léodagan tente de se relever dans ses bras. Putain qu'est-ce que ça fait mal avec cette blessure de merde.</p><p>"Dis, si t'arrêtais de chialer deux minutes, tu pourrais peut-être m’emmener à la tente de Merlin parce que là je sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps.</p><p>-Da-Dagan? T'es vivant?</p><p>-Évidemment que je suis vivant abruti! Par contre t'as intérêt à m’emmener vite à la tente de Merlin si tu veux que je le reste."</p><p>Son ami acquiesce, hurle sur trois soldats pour qu'ils viennent l'aider à transporter le roi de Carmélide à l'autre bout du champs de bataille. Léodagan sent des bras le soulever. Sa blessure lui fait mal. Il se retient de gueuler. Il n'aura pas l'air faible devant Calogrenant. Les soldats se mettent en marche. Jamais un trajet ne lui a paru si long. Les mouvements des soldats sont brusques. Chaque virage qu'ils prennent tire sur sa blessure, la lame s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ses entrailles. Il retient son hurlement. Les bras de ses subordonnés tremblent, ils font tomber son corps, le choc déloge la lame, elle tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le sang du roi de Carmélide se met à couler abondamment. Sa chemise devient noire. Il baisse le regard vers son ventre, pose sa main sur la plaie. Quand il la retire elle est devenue rouge. Il perd trop de sang, il ne tient plus, sa tête tourne. Léodagan s'évanouit.</p><p>Quand il rouvre les yeux il est dans la tente de Merlin, le druide lui tourne le dos. Il veut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il se met à tousser, la douleur est intenable, il hurle. Merlin ne réagit pas. Il sort de la tente. Il baisse son regard vers son abdomen. Un bandage lui enserre tout le bas du ventre. Il est rouge vif. Le sang continue de couler. Merde. Combien de temps va-t-il devoir rester ici? Une blessure comme celle-là ne se guérit pas en un jour. Sa tête retombe contre l'oreiller. Il va dormir un peu, ça lui fera du bien. Ses paupières sont si lourdes... Ils les ferme doucement et s'endort immédiatement. Quand il se réveille Guenièvre, Séli, Calogrenant, Merlin et le père Blaise sont à son chevet. Sa fille pleure dans les bras de sa mère qui tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop affecté. Calogrenant a la mine basse et l’œil humide. Léodagan ouvre la bouche. Elle est sèche, il y a encore un peu de sang sur sa langue. Il parle, sa voix est rauque et cassée.</p><p>"Tiens, vous êtes là vous? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là?</p><p>-Père, bégaye Guenièvre, Ça fait quatre jours que vous dormez. Calogrenant nous a prévenues, mère et moi, nous sommes directement venues de Carmélide...</p><p>-Et vous n'avez pas quitté mon chevet?"</p><p>Sa fille secoue la tête. Tous ont l'air au bord des larmes, ça l'agace. Ils ne pourraient pas faire autre chose au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort?</p><p>"Mais pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes là? D'accord je suis un peu amoché mais c'est pas la première fois! Merlin va me rafistoler bien vite et-</p><p>-Seigneur Léodagan, le coupe Merlin, Cette fois j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous rafistoler comme vous dîtes...</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'chantez?</p><p>-Je ne peux rien faire. Excusez-moi seigneur Léodagan. La plaie est trop profonde je ne peux pas la fermer. Même les Dieux ne peuvent guérir votre mal.</p><p>-Quoi?"</p><p>Guenièvre éclate en sanglots, elle crie de douleur, se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-là n'arrive même plus à cacher son désespoir, elle serre sa fille dans ses bras et se met à pleurer à son tour. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux et lui murmure que ça va aller, que tout va bien se passer. Léodagan plonge son regard dans celui de Calogrenant. Lui aussi pleure mais silencieusement. Il le remercie pour ça, il ne veut pas qu'on s'afflige pour lui. Après tout, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.</p><p>"Sortez.</p><p>-Tous? murmure la reine de Carmélide</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Et...</p><p>-Même toi Calo. S'il-te-plaît..."</p><p>Merlin part de la pièce et fait signe aux autres de le suivre. Guenièvre embrasse son père et part en courant, elle tente vainement de cacher ses pleurs. Calogrenant le serre à son tour dans ses bras et s'empresse de suivre le druide. Séli ne dit rien, ne fait rien, mais son regard est éloquent. Elle lui serre amicalement la main et elle quitte à son tour l'infirmerie. Seul reste le père Blaise.</p><p>"Pourquoi vous restez vous? J'vous ai dit de décarrer!</p><p>-Vous allez mourir, seigneur Léodagan.</p><p>-Ouais, merci, ça j'avais pigé.</p><p>-Et quand on meurt, pour pouvoir atteindre le paradis il faut se confesser, pour expier ses fautes et se voir accorder la grâce divine.</p><p>-J'en ai rien a péter. Le paradis, tout ça, c'est bon pour les crédules et pour les faibles.</p><p>-Enfin, Seigneur Léodagan, ne me dites pas que vous ne croyez pas en Dieu?</p><p>
  <em>Croire en Dieu? Mais comment le roi de Carmélide pourrait-il croire en Dieu?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan a cinq ans, il est assis sur son lit d'enfant en Carmélide. Sa mère est à côté de lui, elle lui raconte des légendes traditionnelles de Gaunes. Il est subjugué par sa voix. Elle est douce, posée, profonde, chantante. Elle accompagne son histoire de quelques paroles chantées. De temps en temps elle utilise des mots qu'il ne connaît pas mais peu importe. Dans sa bouche et sur sa langue il les trouve beaux. Les sonorités lui sont étrangères, c'est bien plus délicat que la langue celte classique. Il passe dans ses mots une émotion venue d'un autre temps, il ne peut pas la définir mais il est touché, profondément. Elle lui raconte la vie des dieux et des nymphes, l'âge doré de l'homme et l'ère de insouciance. Quand il sera grand, il ira à Gaunes et il verra les merveilles dont lui parle sa mère. Elle caresse les boucles sombres de son fils tout en lui narrant la bonté des Dieux. Léodagan pose doucement sa main sur la sienne.</p><p>"Mère?</p><p>-Oui Léo?</p><p>-Les dieux dont vous parlez... Ils existent vraiment?"</p><p>La reine de Carmélide lui sourit tendrement, puis étrangement, son regard se perd dans le vide, ses joues rosissent, son sourire s'agrandit. Léodagan est intrigué, il lui demande ce qui la fait tant sourire. Il n'obtient pas de réponse. Mécontent, le petit garçon tourne le dos à sa mère et fait la moue. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus intéressant que lui. Gillian sent son fils bouger et lui tourner le dos. Elle l'enlace de ses bras et fait tourner sa figure vers la sienne. Il boude, elle rit, ça l'énerve donc il accentue sa petite moue. Sa lèvre inférieure ressort légèrement, il plisse son petit front vierge de toute ride. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et embrasse tendrement son front. Léodagan grimpe sur ses genoux et se blottit contre sa mère.</p><p>"Bien sûr qu'ils existent.</p><p>-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre? Personne ne les a jamais vus...</p><p>-Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'il existent.</p><p>-Mfff"</p><p>Il n'est pas convaincu du tout. Gillian réfléchit quelques instants. Elle prend une grande inspiration et décide de lui parler.</p><p>"Tu sais, j'ai longtemps cru qu'ils n'existaient pas. Plus je grandissais et plus je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ce que je vivais. Je ne comprenais pas et je pensais que les Dieux n'existaient pas car jamais, dans les histoires de père, ils ne pourraient être aussi cruels. Pourtant je continuais à prier, comme mon père me l'avait appris. Puis, un jour, j'ai fait une rencontre et là j'ai compris. Les Dieux m'ont envoyé ces épreuves quand j'étais plus jeune pour me récompenser par la suite. En fait, ils me veillaient, ils sont justes, ils m'ont offert la plus belle partie de mon existence, comme une récompense à ma foi si tu veux, mais ils voulaient être sûrs que je la méritais. Sans une intervention divine je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai vécu aurait pu m'arriver. Les dieux existent Léo. Et si tu le mérites, ils te récompenseront.</p><p>-De quoi vous parlez mère?"</p><p>Gillian sourit doucement, ses yeux se perdent à nouveau dans le vide. Elle pense à lui. Puis son regard se reporte sur son fils. C'est dingue ce qu'il lui ressemble. Surtout les yeux. Oui, les Dieux lui ont envoyé deux miracles, et ces deux miracles valent bien les souffrances qu'elle a subites.</p><p>"De toi."</p><p>Léodagan sourit et enlace sa mère.</p><p>"Du coup, si moi aussi je prie comme vous les dieux finiront par me récompenser?</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p>-Vous voulez bien me montrer comment on fait?"</p><p>Gillian de Carmélide lui sourit encore, l'embrasse et se met à genoux au pied du lit. Le petit prince l'imite. Il est maladroit dans ses mouvements mais il y met tout son cœur. Il prie avec ferveur, pour sa mère, pour son bonheur et pour qu'elle reste toujours à ses côtés. Il prit pour qu'elle soit protégée de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser. Elle lui apprend une prière, il la répète, encore et encore, tous les soirs. Une prière pour Gillian de Carmélide.</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Seigneurs avec vous, je me sens en sécurité, et j'avance avec sérénité, je me soumets à ta volonté, je ne crains plus ces personnes nuisibles, grâce à votre puissante protection divine. Gardez-là, je vous en prie. Protégez-là, je vous en prie. Qu'elle demeure égale à elle-même et qu'elle illumine encore la terre. Dorénavant avec vous seigneurs elle est à l'abri, aucun malheur, aucun fléau ne doit l'atteindre."<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Tous les soirs il répète cette prière pour sa mère. Et il la répétera tant qu'il le pourra.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme sa mère, Léodagan croit que les Dieux existent.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan a huit ans, il s'approche discrètement de la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Son père est parti. Il peut aller la voir à son tour. Il tape doucement sur le bois massif, attend, aucune réponse. Il pousse doucement la lourde porte en chêne et rentre dans la pièce. Sa mère est en train de pleurer. Non elle hurle. Elle hurle de douleur. Elle est assise sur le sol, elle se balance d'avant en arrière, son visage est ravagé par les pleurs. Elle tient dans ses mains une étoffe rouge dans laquelle elle plonge son visage. Elle s'imprègne de son odeur. Il aperçoit à sa main gauche une bague en or qu'il n'a jamais vue auparavant. D'où peut-elle bien venir? Sa robe blanche est déchirée dans son dos, un liquide rougeâtre tâche le tissu. Plusieurs plaies à vifs déchirent la chaire de son dos. Un long filet de sang coule le long de sa jambe. Les gouttes tombent une à une sur le sol. Le bruit du liquide contre le sol en pierre est presque apaisant. Le prince de Carmélide pénètre complètement dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il s'approche du corps de sa mère avec précaution. Il s'assoit sur le lit et penche la tête vers la forme mouvante. De près elle a l'air encore plus terrible.</p><p>"Mère? Que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes blessée? Vous voulez que je ramène les druides ici? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Dîtes-moi, s'il-vous-plaît."</p><p>Il s'agenouille aux côtés de sa mère. Pose délicatement sa main sur son épaule. La reine de Carmélide sursaute à son contact. Elle recule et repousse violemment sa main. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est fou, brillant de larmes, terrifié. Les prunelles bleues rencontrent les prunelles dorées. Gillian a un hoquet de surprise.</p><p>"Léonius? C'est toi? Non, non, tu n'es pas Léonius. Non, Léo..."</p><p>Sa voix se brise, ses pleurs reprennent de plus belle. Elle s'effondre presque complètement au sol. Le petit prince se précipite pour la soutenir.</p><p>"Mère! C'est moi! C'est Léodagan! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Oh je vous en prie! Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas!</p><p>-Sors Léo, s'il-te plaît...</p><p>-Mais mère-</p><p>-SORS Léodagan! C'est un ordre!"</p><p>Il se relève immédiatement. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa gorge se noue. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant sa mère. Il veut être fort pour elle. Il jette un dernier regard à la reine éplorée qui réitère son injonction. Il mord sa petite lèvre et s'empresse de sortir. Il retourne le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Il ne veut surtout pas croiser son père. Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre il se laisse glisser le long du mur en pierre, enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et se met à pleurer. Pas de tristesse mais de rage. Il a des envies de meurtre. Il va détruire celui qui a fait ça à sa mère.</p><p>"Et vous là-haut, vous ne pouvez donc rien faire pour l'aider?"</p><p>
  <em>Léodagan ne peut s'empêcher de douter de l'existence des Dieux si chers à sa mère.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan a treize ans et il pleure. Sa mère est morte. Il se tient droit, silencieux devant le bûcher funéraire.</p><p>Tout est allé si vite. Ils mangeaient paisiblement en famille et soudainement sa mère s'est mise à tousser. Au début ce n'était rien de plus qu'une légère quinte de toux, puis le bruit s'est amplifié encore et encore, puis elle s'est mise à cracher du sang. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sang de toute sa vie. Le contraste avec la pâleur virginale de la peau de sa mère et le blanc pur de sa robe était beau. Étrange, horrifiant, fascinant, beau. Il s'est précipité vers elle pour l'aider mais son père l'a repoussé d'un violent coup de main. Il est tombé par terre et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, sa mère avait déjà été emmenée chez le druide pour être soignée. On lui a dit d'aller se coucher. Il a obéit. Mais il n'a pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Dès l'aurore il s'est précipité hors de sa chambre et a couru jusqu'au laboratoire des druides. Il a supplié les gardes pour qu'ils le laissent entrer, il a supplié les druides, il a même supplié son père... Rien à faire, personne ne le laissa entrer, on ne le laissa pas voir sa mère. A un moment un des druides est sorti, l'a pris à part et lui a donné la bague en or que sa mère portait toujours depuis quelques années. Il l'a glissée à son doigt machinalement. Il est retourné s'assoir dans son coin et le druide est rentré dans son laboratoire. Quelques heures plus tard s'en était fini de Gillian de Carmélide. On ne l'a pas laissé voir le corps.</p><p>Maintenant, il se tient devant le bûcher. On récite des prières en ancien celte. Il n'écoute pas, il ne peut pas écouter, il n'entend plus rien. Quand le bûcher s'embrase il se mord la langue pour retenir le bruit de ses pleurs. Le sang lui monte à la bouche, le goût métallique le répugne, il a envie de vomir. Le corps de sa mère met tant de temps à brûler. Puis plus rien, les cendres sont ramassées et mise dans une urne. Goustan ordonne qu'elles soient dispersées dans la mer le lendemain. Léodagan retourne lentement dans sa chambre. Ses joues sont collantes avec les larmes. Il s'agenouille aux pieds de son lit et commence à prier pour sa mère dans le domaine des Dieux. Tout à coup il est jetté à terre par une paire de bras. Il lève les yeux. Son père se tient au-dessus de lui menaçant.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes en train de prier! La prière c'est une activité de bonne femme. Si vous voulez être un homme vous feriez mieux d'abandonner le latin et prendre les armes."</p><p>Le prince de Carmélide, rougit, s'excuse et se relève. Son père pousse un grognement satisfait et quitte la chambre de son fils. Léodagan baisse les yeux et s'allonge sur son lit pour pleurer. </p><p>
  <em>C'est la dernière fois que Léodagan pria pour sa mère.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan a quinze ans, il ne pleure plus maintenant. Il se tient debout face à son père. Goustan le regarde, secoue la tête, fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il est en colère. Non, pire que ça, il est déçu. Léodagan soutient son regard, il sait ce qui va se passer dans quelques instants et il se prépare. Il appréhende mais il ne lui montrera pas. Voir la peur dans les yeux de l'adolescent lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Il reste droit, fier, presque insolent mais à l'intérieur il tremble.</p><p>-Je vais vous laisser le choix.</p><p>Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il avale durement sa salive mais ne baisse pas le regard. Il montre son consentement d'un simple signe de la tête.</p><p>-Fouet ou bûche?</p><p>-Fouet.</p><p>-On va commencer par vingt coups. Vous allez les compter et si vous vous trompez ou si vous en oubliez un on recommencera depuis le début. D'accord?</p><p>Léodagan ne répond pas.</p><p>-D'accord?!</p><p>-Oui père.</p><p>-Enlevez votre chemise."</p><p>Le prince s’exécute.</p><p>" Tournez-vous."</p><p>Il obéit mécaniquement.</p><p>"Bien, maintenant comptez."</p><p>Le premier coup lui brule le dos mais il ne crie pas, il ne bouge pas.</p><p>"UN"</p><p>Le deuxième et le troisième ne font eux aussi que le brûler.</p><p>"DEUX - TROIS"</p><p>Le quatrième lui déchire la peau et le fait saigner.</p><p>"Quatre"</p><p>Sa voix s'affaiblit légèrement mais il ne pleure et ne crie toujours pas. Au septième coup sa voie se brise. Le sang commence à couler abondamment dans son dos. Au onzième coup la douleur devient insoutenable, il crie de toutes ses forces.</p><p>"ONZE"</p><p>Au quatorzième les larmes se mettent à couler. Il ne peut pas les arrêter.</p><p>"DOUZE - TREIZE - QUATORZE"</p><p>Quand le vingtième coup le frappe enfin il hurle le nombre et s'écroule sur le sol.</p><p>"Je vois que vous avez bien appris la leçon depuis la dernière fois. Vous avez compris? Vous ne devez plus jamais faire ça?</p><p>-O-oui-oui père.</p><p>-Bien. Dégagez maintenant. Je veux plus voir votre tronche de la semaine."</p><p>Léodagan ramasse sa chemise et quitte la pièce. Les larmes brillent sur ses joues.</p><p>
  <em>Il ne croit définitivement plus que les Dieux existent et le veillent.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan a vingt ans, il regarde sa nouvelle femme. Elle est habillée d'un costume traditionnel picte pour leur mariage. C'est vrai que c'est pas le mariage de ses rêves mais bon c'est arrangeant. Et puis 20000 pièces d'or ça ne se refuse pas merde. Le druide qui officie est vêtu de blanc. Il n'y a presque pas d'invités. Calogrenant est là. Il sourit comme un con à tout ce qu'il voit mais en vrai, Léodagan est content qu'il soit là. Comme ça il n'a pas à rester seul avec son père et sa fiancée. Goustan est là, dans son coin, il fait un petit signe de tête approbateur. Bon c'est déjà pas si mal... Le druide parle depuis deux plombes. Il n'écoute pas. Ça l'emmerde cette cérémonie et il est sûr que ça emmerde aussi Séli.</p><p>".... Et que les Dieux bénissent cette union car c'est eux qui l'ont voulue."</p><p>Léodagan ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Séli l'interroge du regard, elle semble à moitié étonnée et à moitié offusquée. Calogrenant ne bite rein à ce qui se passe et son père se contente de soupirer pour montrer sa lassitude. Le prince de Carmélide est pris d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Les Dieux ont voulu cette union? La bonne blague. C'est lui qui l'a enlevée, la princesse picte, les Dieux n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Jamais les Dieux de sa mère n'encourageraient une telle union, non. Les Dieux de sa mère le récompenseraient surement pour avoir réussi à survivre aussi longtemps. Elle est où hein? La récompense des Dieux justes que sa mère lui a promis quand il était enfant.</p><p>
  <em>Et bien les Dieux s'ils existent, ils se foutent bien de sa gueule et il les emmerde.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan regarde ses enfants jouer dans la neige au pieds du mur d'Hadrien. Séli est à ses côtés. Ils s'entendent bien après tout et les petits, bon c'est pas les gamins les plus brillants du monde, ils sont vraiment mignons et gentils. Guenièvre court après son petit frère et lui lance une boule de neige. Yvain tombe dans la poudreuse avec un grand éclat de rire. Ce petit prince arrive toujours à les faire sourire. Sa gamine court vers lui et le supplie :</p><p>"Père, père, vous venez jouer avec nous?</p><p>-Écoutez, j'ai passé l'âge de-</p><p>-Siou-plaît?"</p><p>Yvain plonge ses grands yeux dorés dans les siens. Ce gamin le rendra fou un jour. Séli lui donne une tape dans le dos et le force à rejoindre ses gosses. Il se jette dans la neige avec eux et n'en sortent que tard dans l'après-midi quand Séli leur gueule dessus pour leur dire de rentrer. </p><p>De retour en Carmélide Léodagan s'agenouille dans le salon près du feu. Il joint ses mains et la prière qu'il murmurait pour sa mère lui revient :</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Seigneurs avec vous, je me sens en sécurité, et j'avance avec sérénité, je me soumets à ta volonté, je ne crains plus ces personnes nuisibles, grâce à votre puissante protection divine. Gardez-les, je vous en prie. Protégez-les, je vous en prie. Qu'ils demeurent égaux à eux-même et qu'ils illuminent encore la terre. Dorénavant avec vous seigneurs ils sont à l'abri, aucun malheur, aucun fléau ne doit les atteindre."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Peut-être que les Dieu n'existent pas mais en tout cas le destin a décidé d'être plus clément avec lui.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan embrasse Bohort pour la première fois. Les lèvres du prince de Gaunes sont fines mais incroyablement chaudes. Sa langue se glisse dans sa bouche et se lie avec la sienne. 'Tain, la vache, il ne savait pas que ça pouvait faire cet effet là d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il recule et repousse légèrement Bohort. Interloqué le prince de Gaunes plonge son regard sombre dans le sien.</p><p>"Seigneur Léodagan?</p><p>-Écoutez Bohort, je vais vous dire quelque chose...</p><p>-Je vous écoute."</p><p>Le prince de Gaunes prend délicatement ses mains dans les siennes. Léodagan rougit et détourne la tête pour cacher son trouble.</p><p>"Je-vous-aime"</p><p>Les mots sont sorti si vite de sa bouche, ont coulé sur sa langue comme de l'eau, il n'a même pas eu le temps de les comprendre ni de s'entendre les dire. Il n'a pas mis l'émotion qu'il souhaitait. Bref, pour lui, c'est une déclaration de merde. Bohort n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et embrasse fiévreusement le roi de Carmélide.</p><p>"Moi aussi je vous aime seigneur Léodagan, depuis si longtemps. Quinze ans que je-"</p><p>Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le roi attaque de nouveau ses lèvres. Bientôt ils sont peau contre peau. Leurs mains et leurs bouches se lient. Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un. Les draps et les baisers étouffent les appels plaintifs des noms de l'un et de l'autre. Leurs peaux sont brûlantes, en sueur, leurs respirations sont haletantes. Le roi de Carmélide s'allonge à côtés de son amant et le prend dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment paisiblement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Léodagan ne fait pas de cauchemars. Il ne revoit pas son père, le fouet à la main, l'attendant dans la salle du trône. Il ne revoit pas son corps brisé sur la pierre. Il n'arrive même plus à retrouver la sensation des coups de fouets. Le matin, quand ils s'éveillent Bohort trace doucement avec ses doigts, ses lèvres le contour de ses cicatrices. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Léodagan le sanguinaire se sent aimé pour ce qu'il est. Rares sont maintenant les nuits où il ne reste pas avec Bohort. Un soir, alors que le chevalier dort paisiblement à ses côtés, il tourne ses yeux vers le plafond et récite sa prière.</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Seigneurs avec vous, je me sens en sécurité, et j'avance avec sérénité, je me soumets à ta volonté, je ne crains plus ces personnes nuisibles, grâce à votre puissante protection divine. Gardez-le, je vous en prie. Protégez-le, je vous en prie. Qu'il demeure égale à lui-même et qu'il illumine encore la terre. Dorénavant avec vous seigneurs il est à l'abri, aucun malheur, aucun fléau ne doit l'atteindre."</span> </span>
</p><p>Bohort de Gaunes est la récompense des Dieux pour ses souffrances dont sa mère lui avait parlé il y a tant d'années.</p><p>
  <em>Oui les Dieux existent, il y a une justice. Léodagan est prêt à croire de nouveau.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lancelot devient roi de Bretagne. Les chevaliers sont traqués. Léodagan s'est réfugié chez Calogrenant en Calédonie. Séli, Yvain et Guenièvre sont sains et saufs en Carmélide. Bohort et Gauvain sont partis à Gaunes au dernier moment. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tient sont en vie. Ils pourront peut-être échapper à la tyrannie de Lancelot. Il reçoit hebdomadairement des nouvelles de Gaunes. Bohort lui dit combien il lui manque, combien il l'aime et lui demande de le rejoindre lui et Gauvain dans la Résistance qu'ils organisent sur le continent. S'il se joint à eux cela permettra de créer une cellule de Résistance sur l'île et donc d'être plus efficace face à Lancelot. Léodagan hésite. C'est une entreprise dangereuse. Ils risquent tous de perdre la vie. Mais la répression de Lancelot se fait de plus en plus forte. Il s'attaque directement à la Carmélide, Calogrenant joint ses prières à celles de Bohort et Gauvain. Il cède. Il vaut mieux ça après tout. La Résistance s'organise lentement mais surement. Bohort, Gauvain et leurs hommes débarquent sur les côtes de Carmélide et rejoignent dame Séli. Léodagan et Calogrenant les retrouvent peu après. Quand ils se revoient Bohort se jette dans ses bras, ils restent enlacés des heures. Son visage est plus dur qu'avant, celui de Gauvain aussi. L'Orcanien a perdu toute son innocence, il est malheureux, mais quand il tient la main d'Yvain son sourire d'enfant se dessine sur son visage. Quand il l'embrasse, ses yeux s'illuminent. Bohort et lui ne se quittent plus. Les chefs de la Résistance sont loin d'être heureux mais au moins ils sont ensemble et ils sont tous <em><strong>vivants.</strong></em> Quand il voit le sourire de Bohort il a l'impression qu'il peut tout affronter et que peu importe les évènements à venir, les Dieux les béniront. Léodagan est confiant.</p><p>
  <em>Les Dieux ont définitivement abandonné le royaume de Logres mais peut-être qu'ils resteront à ses côtés?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Léodagan vient de recevoir le cadavre de son fils. Les hommes de Lancelot l'avait capturé alors qu'il était parti seul en mission de reconnaissance malgré les supplications de Gauvain. Le lendemain ils avaient reçu une lettre officielle leur proposant une rançon exorbitante contre le renvoie d'Yvain en Carmélide. Ni Léodagan, ni Séli n'ont hésité. Ils ont pris tout leur or, Bohort et Calogrenant leur en ont donné et Gauvain a supplié Galessin de participer également. Après tout il avait bien finit par trahir le roi Loth et par rejoindre la résistance pour l'aider? Et bien maintenant, il a besoin de son aide. Ils ont rassemblé tout l'or demandé et l'ont envoyé à Lancelot. Oh Yvain est bien revenu mais pas comme ils l'espéraient. Yvain est mort. Il a été torturé. Son corps est couvert de plaies, certaines ont saigné d'autres non. Les hommes de Lancelot ont du continuer à le battre même après sa mort. Il observe toutes les marques sur son corps. En se concentrant il arrive à distinguer tous les outils qui ont été utilisés sur son fils pour le faire parler. Il voit des marques de brûlures qui ont dévoré la chaire, ses membres ont été étirés, il a été tabassé à sang, il a reçu d'innombrables coups de fouet même post-mortem. Il n'a pas parlé. Il n'imagine que trop bien les souffrances de son fils. Il touche son cadavre, il est froid, terrifiant, l'expression que son visage affiche est nouvelle, un mélange de souffrance, de peur et de résignation. Jamais il n'a pu observer une telle émotion sur le visage de son fils quand il était encore en vie. Il imagine l'agonie de son fils et ça le hante. Séli et Guenièvre n'arrêtent pas de pleurer. La vue du cadavre de son fils aura eu raison de la froideur de la picte. Gauvain hurle, se jette sur le cadavre et tente de le réanimer, il l'appelle, il l'appelle, il l'embrasse, en vain. Galessin, le visage déchiré prend son prince dans ses bras et le tire loin du cadavre. Le jeune homme continue de hurler, il se débat, veut s'échapper des bras de son "père" mais la prise de Galessin est beaucoup plus forte. Il abandonne et se laisse aller contre le torse du duc d'Orcanie, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Bohort et Calogrenant pleurent dans leur coin. Mais, lui, il ne pleure pas. Pas devant les autres. Ce soir, dans les bras de Bohort, il se laissera aller.</p><p>Cette nuit là, même les bras de son amant ne peuvent repousser les cauchemars. Il se revoit, enfant, en Carmélide, il revoit son père le battre. Il sent les coups dans son dos. Il sent le sang couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais cette fois quand il a finit il ne se relève pas. Il reste au sol, allongé, et puis son corps se métamorphose en celui d'Yvain. Son visage figé dans cette expression terrible. Léodagan se réveille en sueur. Il hurle. Bohort s'éveille immédiatement et l'entoure de ses bras. Il l'embrasse tendrement dans le dos. Il lui murmure des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes Léodagan l'aurait sûrement repoussé mais là, il n'en peut plus, il s'abandonne dans les bras du chevalier de Gaunes.</p><p>Le lendemain ils font brûler le corps d'Yvain. Le prince défunt est vêtu d'une tunique blanche, une couverture sur laquelle Guenièvre a brodé un lion couvre ses jambes. Une couronne en argent orne son front. Séli et Guenièvre sont étroitement enlacées, Léodagan caresse paresseusement les cheveux de sa fille, Bohort a glissé son bras autour de sa taille. Calogrenant se tient droit comme un I à leurs côtés. Une grosse larme coule le long de sa joue. Gauvain, lui, ne peut pas regarder le cadavre, ne peut pas regarder le bûcher, il cache son visage dans le torse de Galessin comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était petit. Le chevalier l'enlace fermement et caresse doucement son crâne. Léodagan lève les yeux vers eux, son regard croise les prunelles inhabituellement expressives de l'Orcanien. Galessin regarde Gauvain puis Léodagan et le roi de Carmélide comprend et acquiesce. Ils vont partir. Ils ne peuvent pas rester. Ce serait trop dur pour Gauvain. Il perdu son oncle, a été renié par sa famille et maintenant l'homme qu'il aime est mort. Plus rien ne le rattache au royaume de Logres. Demain ils partiront. Le bûcher est allumé, le corps du prince de Carmélide brûle lentement. Tous les spectateurs pleurent maintenant. Le spectacle est abominablement beau. Le bûcher est long, très long, mais ils restent tous jusqu'à ce que la dernière flamme soit éteinte. Léodagan se dégage alors des bras de Bohort et vient ramasser les cendres de son fils. Il les rassemble délicatement dans une urne en or. La couronne n'a pas brûlé. Il la prend, la fait tourner entre ses doigts, lentement, comme si ce bout de métal pouvait lui faire retrouver la sensation du front de son fils contre son épaule. Il se relève, avance d'un pas décidé vers Galessin qui tient toujours Gauvain fermement contre lui et il lui tend la couronne. Ils ne disent rien. Galessin comprend et acquiesce. Léodagan retourne vers sa famille et tend l'urne à Séli. Demain ils iront verser ses cendres au pied du mur d'Hadrien. Bohort l'enlace et l'embrasse. Calogrenant prend Guenièvre dans ses bras. Séli tient l'urne contre son sein. Galessin prend Gauvain par la main, pose la couronne sur son front et ils partent. C'est la dernière fois que Léodagan les voit.</p><p>Le lendemain ils se rendent au pied du mur d'Hadrien. Ils creusent un trou dans la neige et font couler les cendres du prince à l'intérieur. Un corbeau passe au-dessus de leurs têtes, se pose sur le mur et croasse.</p><p>
  <em>Les Dieux les ont définitivement abandonnés.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Bohort est mort. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ils ont gagné la bataille contre les Burgondes et maintenant la tête du chevalier de Gaunes repose contre sa poitrine. Bohort est mort. Non, c'est pas possible. Non, il est juste endormi. Regardez-le, il dort dans les bras de son amant. Ils sont dans leur lit, ils se reposent, ils l'ont bien mérité. Il n'est pas mort, il ne fait que se reposer. Mais la flèche plantée dans le cœur de Bohort raconte une autre histoire. Léodagan sourit. Il ne réalise toujours pas. Il n'est pas mort, non, il n'est pas mort, regardez-le, il est si beau, si paisible quand il est assoupi contre le torse du roi de Carmélide. Léodagan embrasse doucement ses lèvres. C'est bizarre, elles sont plus chaudes que ça d'habitude, mais elles sont toujours aussi douces.</p><p>"Mon amour, tu as vu ça? On a gagné!"</p><p>Léodagan se met à rire et sert le cadavre encore plus étroitement.</p><p>"Tu as vu ça? On a gagné, c'est génial! On va finir par le reprendre le royaume de Logres et tout va redevenir comme avant. Les chevaliers la table ronde, le Graal. J'te protégerai de nouveau des lapins adultes. T'en dit quoi Bohort?</p><p>-Ouais t'as raison ce sera bien.</p><p>-Léo..."</p><p>Calogrenant se matérialise à ses côtés. Depuis combien de temps il est là celui-là?</p><p>"On a gagné Calo!</p><p>-Léodagan, Bohort est mort...</p><p>_ Mort! Mais non! ... Nous dormons. Il dort, c'est mon amant, c'est mon amour, nous, nous aimons. Nous sommes couchés là et ce soir nous célébrons notre victoire! Ne le réveille pas Calo. Mon amour? Prends-moi dans tes bras, plus près, plus près encore...</p><p>-Léodagan. Il est mort. Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Père...</p><p>Tiens, Guenièvre est là aussi?</p><p>-Père, Bohort est mort.</p><p>-Mais non, mais non.</p><p>-Regarde-le bien Léodagan et tu verras."</p><p>Alors le roi de Carmélide contemple son amant, son visage est livide, sa tête est tournée dans un angle inquiétant, la flèche dans son cœur pointe vers le ciel. Ses yeux sombres d'ordinaire si expressifs sont vides. Ses lèvres sont si froides, il n'y a plus de pouls. Léodagan le regarde, regarde Calogrenant et il comprend enfin. Il ne pleure pas. Il n'y a plus de larmes en lui. Il se lève et prend le cadavre dans ses bras.</p><p>"Léo...</p><p>-Faîtes-le ramener à Gaunes, dîtes à sa femme que je suis désolé. Là-bas il aura les funérailles qu'il mérite. C'est un héros après tout mon amour.</p><p>-Père...</p><p>-Vous inquiétez pas ma fille. Je vais bien. Calo. Tu veux bien le faire?</p><p>-Oui...</p><p>-Donc tout va bien."</p><p>Le roi de Carmélide plonge une dernière fois son regard doré dans celui de son amant et lui caresse tendrement la joue.</p><p>"Au revoir mon amour, on se reverra chez les Dieux"</p><p>Jamais Léodagan n'a été aussi peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.</p><p>
  <em>Il n'y a pas de Dieux, maintenant il en est sûr. Les Dieux que vénérait sa mère ne pourraient jamais être aussi cruels.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Le roi de Carmélide se met à rire. Son rire glace le sang du père Blaise. Il devient incontrôlable. Il tire sur sa blessure, il souffre encore plus mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Le prêtre recule, il rit de plus belle. Entre deux éclats il arrive à articuler :</p><p>"Père Blaise, comment voulez-vous que je crois en Dieu?"</p><p>Son rire est amer, il continue encore et encore. Un froid l'envahit soudainement, sa vision s'obscurcit de nouveau. Il a vraiment froid. Est-ce que Bohort et Yvain ont eu froid comme ça quand ils sont morts? S'il les voit de l'autre côté il leur demandera. Enfin, s'il y a un autre côté. Le visage souriant d'un Bohort à demi-nu qui l'attend dans leur lit est la dernière image qui apparaît dans son esprit mourant.</p><p>"J'arrive mon amour, murmure-t-il, je viens enfin te retrouver."</p><p>
  <em>Léodagan meurt et il sait que Dieu ne le sauvera pas.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a dream, which was not all a dream.<br/>The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars<br/>Did wander darkling in the eternal space,<br/>Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth<br/>Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air;<br/>Morn came and went—and came, and brought no day,<br/>And men forgot their passions in the dread<br/>Of this their desolation; and all hearts<br/>Were chill'd into a selfish prayer for light:<br/>And they did live by watchfires—and the thrones,<br/>The palaces of crowned kings—the huts,<br/>The habitations of all things which dwell,<br/>Were burnt for beacons; cities were consum'd,<br/>And men were gather'd round their blazing homes<br/>To look once more into each other's face;<br/>(...)<br/>Lord Byron - Darkness</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>